Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
This invention has reference to business forms assemblies and has particular reference to business forms assemblies for medical use, for example, in hospitals which are capable of recording a medical test, for example, a blood test, and having means associated with the business form assembly for securing a sample of the medical test.
In British Specification No. 2081215, there is described a bag with a compartment to receive a container, for example, for a blood sample, and another compartment to receive a form to carry information about the sample. Adhesive means are provided to close the compartment for the sample container.